Conejitas Uchiha Playboy
by Aelita222
Summary: Orochimaru está aburrido en su guarida y decide tener a dos Uchiha como sus conejitas ¿Qué hará?


Advertencias: Esta historia no tiene ningún sentido pero puede que sea algo graciosa, no quiero faltar respeto a ningún personaje tampoco pero esto solo es para hacerlo más gracioso, y también contiene partes hentai y eso.

Un día de invierno como otro cualquiera se encontraba un hombre cuyo nombre era Orochimaru, estaba en su guarida aburrido ya que Kabuto, su mano derecha, se fue a hacer unos recados que le había en comandado el "señor serpiente".

Aburrido y sin saber qué hacer pensó algo extravagante que tenía que poner en marcha ya. Por su mente serpientil se le pasaron un millón de ideas, pero ninguna mejor como la que acababa de escoger. Se levantó de la silla y fue hacia fuera no sin antes coger a dos de sus muchas "pruebas de experimentos".

Los dos canditados fueron elegidos al azar y ya fuera, Orochimaru hizo su jutsu secreto conocido como Edo Tensei.

Entonces dos personas del mundo impuro revivieron, Orochimaru sonrió, sabía que este plan no fallaría ya que los dos sujetos le tenían que obedecer.

-¿Por qué nos has traído de vuelta a la vida? -preguntó el sujeto más fuerte con su arrogante voz.

-Vaya, vaya, ya tengo lo que quería -miró con perversidad a los dos resucitados-. Ahora seréis mis "Conejitas Uchiha Playboy" ¿Qué os parece?

-Quieres que yo, el mismísimo Madara Uchiha ¿sea tu conejita? -preguntó extrañado.

-Sí, al igual que Itachi Uchiha -dijo Orochimaru.

Los dos se miraron extrañados, y entonces aceptaron la decisión de este, sabían que no sería una tarea fácil hacer de conejitas pero lo intentarían.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo? -preguntó Itachi.

-Todo este día entero -hizo media sonrisa-. Y ahora... ¡Jutsu de transformación!

Las ropas de Madara e Itachi se volvieron unos vestiditos negros muy apretados, con falda super corta y medias a rayas color azabache, del culito se les formaron unas colitas blancas y en la cabeza unas orejas del mismo color, en las manos unos guantes y en los pies tacones. Estaban sexis, más radiantes que nunca.

-Vamos adentro -y entraron, sin decir nada.

Al llegar a una sala bastante amplia con sofá y muebles diferentes Orochimaru se sentó e hizo que sus "conejitas" se sentaran a su lado.

-Empezad -dijo él mirándoles y señalando su cuerpo.

Ellos entendieron lo que quería decir el hombre serpiente y entonces, empezaron a acariciar su cuerpo con total libertad, Itachi lamió los lóbulos de este mientras sus manos acariciaban su pectoral, Madara le mordía el cuello y eso hizo que Orochimaru pegara un pequeño gemido.

Con sus lenguas ensalivaron todo su cuello e Itachi le besó la boca, abriéndola un poco para poder probar toda su cavidad.

Madara bajó poco a poco su mano metiendola por debajo de sus pantalones y tocando su miembro. Orochimaru gimió, era un placer exquisito que además, estaba probando con dos revividos.

Entonces se alzó del sofá y se desnudó, su erección se hacía de notar y él sonreía.

-Itachi, Madara, dibujadme un elefante como lo hace Sin Chan, ¡rápido! -mandó.

Ellos hicieron esa tarea y les quedó bastante bien. Entonces, Orochimaru se puso a cuatro patas abriendo un poco las piernas.

-Madara, ya sabes lo que hacer.

Y vaya que lo sabía, fue hacia él y metió un dedo en el interior de su culo haciendo que Orochimaru chillara.

-¡Mokuton no jutsu! -pronunció Madara cuando de repente, de la punta de su dedo, apareció una pequeña rama que cada vez se hacía más y más grande con hojas en ella, lo cual hizo que Orochimaru se astillara el culo-. ¿Qué te parece? -preguntó este haciendo que Orochimaru gritara y llorara.

De pronto apareció Kabuto quedándose boquiabierto.

-¿Q-Qué es esto? -observó un poco la situación-. Imposible, Orochimaru-sama, usted... -los tres miraron detenidamente a Kabuto-. ¿usted tiene a dos conejitas, además Uchiha y no me avisaste? Dijiste... que jamás harías tal cosa.

-Kabuto -dijo con dolores-. Lo siento...

Entonces Itachi envolvió de cuervos a Kabuto haciendo que estos le quitaran la ropa. Enrojeció y se tapó enseguida con su larga serpiente que le salía del ombligo.

-No te preocupes -dijo Itachi-. No te haré daño, Ka-bu-to -le susurró en la oreja.

Entonces de repente Naruto, Kakashi, Sai y Sakura aparecieron de golpe en aquella sala.

-¡Os tenemos 'ttebayo! -dijo el rubio-. Y esta vez... -paró de hablar cuando vio aquella escena, quedándose totalmente flipado.

-¿I-Itachi no estaba muerto? -preguntó Sakura-. Y ese... ¿Quién es? ¿Y por qué estáis desnudos ha-haciendo cosas raras?

Los cuatro se miraron y sonrieron, Orochimaru giró su cabeza y dijo:

-Uniros, os divertireis, las conejitas os harán lo que queráis.

-Lo que... ¿queramos? -preguntó Naruto con los ojos abiertos y Orochimaru asintió con una mirada pervertida-. Entonces... ¡preparadme mil platos de ramen!

Y antes de que pudieran hacer tal cosa por la puerta aparecieron Killer Bee y Raikage, Orochimaru les dijo que se unieran a la fiesta que acababa de hacer Madara con música y bebida.

Luego desde fuera Obito escuchaba algo muy marchoso y le ordenó al Juubi que fueran hacia allí, entraron y se encontraron con todas esas personas empezando a bailar, ellos sin ninguna duda se unieron.

Al final de todo aparecieron todos los kages, gente de Konoha, de la Arena, de demás villas y un unicornio rosavolador y todos allí bailaron tres días seguidos sin descanso.

Fin.


End file.
